1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gymnastic device for small pet animals, such as hamster, gerbils and mice. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gymnastic device for use in combination with a breeding box for keeping small pet animals. The gymnastic device enables the pet animals to enjoy their physical exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that small pet animals kept in a small breeding box are likely to suffer from shortage of exercise. Most of the breeding boxes are equipped with some kinds of a gymnastic device, such as a rotary wheel. The rotary wheel is of a type which is rotated by the weight of the animal itself which mounts thereon. To cause the wheel to rotate continuously, the animal must continue to exert its weight on the wheel, thereby enjoying good physical exercise.
However, the rotary wheel does not offer a pleasing view of the animals playing actively and comically, but its view are rather monotonous for the keeper (mainly children). Children like to see their pet animals moving about actively. To satisfy the children's demand a special device has been provided, which comprises transparent pipes joined one after another into a single long pipe through which the animals run to and fro. However, this requires a complicated work, and nevertheless, the total length of the pipe is limited.